Like No One Else
by LivinLaVidaLou2
Summary: The forgotten Weasley Hugo has been sorted into Slytherin. What events could possibly follow?
1. Slytherin

_This is another fan favorite I used to do. Yes I'm changing some of it_

_And adding more_

_Enjoy :)_

I remember a time when it was all good. That was before I went to Hogwarts. But I must say that it wasn't that great before that either. I mean my aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were always kind to me, but now they don't even talk to me. My parents have always treated me like a spare tire, so it's nothing new. But now they won't even say good morning to me anymore. Not to mention my cousins, they are really rude to me now. Precious James, gets all the girls, but is never satisfied. I'd like to tell his parents what he does at Hogwarts. I guess I'm only bitter with him because there is this girl I like, but she hates my. I think it's because I'm in Slytherin, but I don't know. Albus is always a lost cause, there's no use for him. But he has my sister hating me now too. Rose, little Rose, my parents adore her. "A fine Gryffindor" they always say, then there's a look at me. It's not even my fault I'm in Slytherin, I was only curious.

_I was with my sister as we walked to the train, she was already in school. My dad had told me "If you get into Slytherin I'll disown you," But my mother yelled at him, she said he was only joking. But I always wondered why everyone in my family hated Slytherin, it just seemed like a house to me._

_As soon as I got on the train I asked Rose:_

_"Do you want to find a seat with me?" She laughed and said she doesn't want to sit with her little brother. I wondered the corridors look for an empty compartment. There wasn't any and I was at the back of the train. I had nothing to do, so I sat in the way back one, but there was already a boy there. He had blond hair and pale skin, and as I walked in he looked at me._

_"New here too huh?" He asked as I sat my stuff in the chair next to me._

_"Yes" I answered._

_"This is my first year too. What house are you hoping to be in?" He asked. He kept asking questioned no one ever cared to ask me questions before._

_"I don't know, My parents say Gryffindor is good, and Slytherin is bad.' I told him. He looked at me strange._

_"Slytherin is a great place, my father always said." Then he went on a long explanation about the place. It started to sound interesting. By the end of the train trip, I could tell we were friends. As we left our compartment he said:_

_"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" And he stuck out his hand._

_"I'm Hugo Weasley" and I shook it. He looked at me._

_"A Weasley? My father told me about you guys, hanging out with the Potter's we really hate them" Scorpius said._

_"I hate them too, no one ever really talks to me, I think they all hate me too." I said sadly._

_"Well your my friend and that's all you'll need, I'm sure father will like you, not your hair though, but I'll fix that."_

_Scorpius's hair was sleet and laid nicely on his head. Mine was an ugly shade of red, and in a small Afro. I don't know why it does that, but I never really cared about my hair._

_Finally we reached sorting, I could see my family, not even looking at me. I watched as Scorpius was sorted, he was put in his place as Slytherin. After a lot of names mine was finally called._

_"Weasley, Hugo" The Professor said. I walked up nervously and put the hat on my head. I waited for a long time, so I finally thought to the hat._

I know it's up to you where I go, but I don't even know, so you may not be able to read me,_ I thought to him._

You're very curious I see_, he told me_

Yes I am,_ I thought happily to him. _I don't know between Gryffindor, and Slytherin. My friend told me Slytherin was good. I'm not sure really.

I've been putting your family name into Gryffindor for years now, you're the only one who ever thought keenly of Slytherin. You seem very interested in that house's ways. Do you want to try Slytherin?_ The hat asked me._

Well I've always wanted to do something that made me noticed in my family, so yes! I'd love to try!_ I thought excitedly to him, how nice it would be to finally do something that made me stand out in my family._

_Very well then, the hat said._

_"SLYTHERIN!" He yelled out to everyone,and I took him off. I heard the Gryffindor table clapping, why were they clapping? Did they think I'd actually go there? But they stopped as soon as they started, and the hall was quite. I could hear whispers of "A Weasley?" and "There must be some mistake." But above them all I could hear, and see, my friend Scorpius cheering loudly at the Slytherin table. Then soon all the whole Slytherin table was clapping. I ran down and took my rightful place next to Scorpius._

_"I knew you were a Slytherin!" he yelled, thumping me on the back. I don't know why, but I was getting the loudest cheer of all. After having a lot of Slytherins congratulate me I looked over at the Gryffindor table, where my family was. As soon as I spotted them I gave them a thumbs up. Rose had her head in her arms, Albus looked dumb with his mouth wide open and looking shocked, and James just looked at me and turned his head. I thought they would be happy for me, but they looked embarrassed of me. I didn't get what was so wrong all I was in was a house. _

_But I was too happy to care, I was finally different. Then as Professor McGonagall restored peace, Scorpius leaned over to me._

_"Now we can fix your hair" and I smiled._

I remember that day clearly, I wrote to mum and dad to tell them, but they never wrote back. I was always saying hello to my relatives in the corridors, but they didn't even give me a look. I also remember going home from that year, walking with Scorpius, we were having a good laugh about putting gum secretly into Jame's hair. He had taught me to be tough, and taught me not to think so much about things. Like not to care that no one in my family talked to me. He always said I had him.

_We were walking towards his father, I was finally going to meet Draco Malfoy, Scorpius told me so much about how cool he is. All I could say about my father was that he lived up to the first three letters on that word. F.A.T._

_"Father, this is Hugo, a Weasley child." Scorpius told Mr. Malfoy as we went up to him._

_"Hello Mr. Malfoy, very nice to meet you." I said politely._

_"He's a Slytherin father, a Weasley, a Slytherin!" Scorpius exclaimed. Mr. Malfoy smiled._

_"Hello Hugo, I've heard a lot of you. Sorry about you parentage, I'm glad you taking the right route, you'll be a very fine Slytherin." He held out his hand, I had only shook it for five seconds before I was yanked away._

_"Dad!" I yelled as I was pushed to the side._

_"Stay away from my son" My dad, Ron told Mr. Malfoy._

_"Now I'm your son!" I yelled to him, but he pretended to not hear me. Instead he started to drag me away, I resisted._

_"You're always welcome at the Malfoy Manor" I heard Mr. Malfoy yell to me._

I don't know why my mother cried at the sight of my hair. It was only now a little longer, it went to my ears and I had bangs. And it was straightened, I liked what Scorpius did to it. I also don't know why my father was so keen to drag me away from Mr. Malfoy. He almost forgot me at the train station.

My family is weird they're just mad that now I stand up for myself, Scorpius taught me that. We have been friends for three, heading on four, years now. We'd be going into the fourth year as friends. I started to smell food. I always have to smell it, no one will tell me it's dinner time, they've ignored me for so long. I walked down stairs to see the entire family there. My Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry and all their children. Yet as I came downstairs they all stopped and looked at me. I have been a Slytherin for three years now, but they still act as if it's something new. I took a seat at the far corner of the table close to no one. And ate what I could.

They all talked around me, not even letting me into a conversation. I did not care thought, I knew that soon Scorpius would invite me over, and I'd stay at the Malfoy's, they were my only family, really. Mr. Malfoy treated me as a son, as thought me and Scorpius were twins. Scorpius loved having me over, he said I was like a brother to him. And Mrs. Malfoy treated me like a son too, always feeding me, and taking me and Scorpius out place, and buying us whatever we wanted.

But my daydream was interrupted by my dad.

"Right son?" he asked. He never called me son, let alone talked to me, I was surprised.

"What?" I said.

"We were all discussing the fact that you dirty up our great names with your Slytherin blood. And we were wondering if you agree" James said rudely. Albus snickered.

"Very funny James, tell me does having a side kick make you feel tougher? I'd like to see you without Albus." I challenged, I knew he hated Albus being called his side kick. James was heading into his sixth year, but I could still take him down.

"Why don't you just run to your Malfoys?" James questioned me.

"I will, it's better then being under the wing of my mother all day. And FYI James, the blood that runs through also runs through you. My father is related to your mum remember? So that means Slytherin blood runs through you too" I informed him. He stood up.

"Never" he said darkly. He thinks he's so tough, always having Albus back him up.

"Indeed" I smirked.

"Both of you sit down, we are not fighting here" Aunt Ginny said. James obeyed, I didn't, I don't listen to anyone. Instead I left, and started walking up stairs.

"He's a nutter, he is" I heard Albus say. I quickly turned around and wiped my wand out. He was going down.

"Hugo, dear, put it away. And James, apologize to your cousin." Aunt Ginny warned. James only muttered something of a "Sod off." I on the other hand, decided I'd had enough and walked up to my bedroom. No one but me knows how much I wanted to do it. Father Malfoy taught me how, just a few simple words and he'd be dead. But then I have to think, he is my cousin after all. Even if I hate his guts.

I could have done it. Father Malfoy said he could get me off if I did magic outside school. He was at the top of the food chain at the Ministry. So was Grandfather Malfoy, but I'm too good of a person. Plus Scorpius never taught me how to curse without feeling, I'll have to ask him to teach me that. Little did I know that time would come faster then I thought.

It's weird, actually. How a family can completely turn their backs on you over something as petty as a House ruling. I don't care what they think actually. For the first time, I have friends. Actual people who like to talk to me, not like when I talk to mum or dad and they pretend to listen. Or somethings don't even try and pretend.

I stole Rose's owl (since my parents didn't get me one. Didn't get me a pet at that.) and wrote a letter to Scorpius.

_Hey Scorpius,_

_This is Hugo, I'm having a lousy time here. Do you think you could come over to hang out?_

_Hugo_

I sent the owl on its way.

"And who do you think you're writing to?" A voice from my doorway asked me. I spun around quickly, knowing I would be in trouble.

_Poor Hugo_

_Let's see his life get better though_

_Hoped you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	2. Daddy Malfoy

_Enjoy :)_

I turned around to see Scorpius Malfoy standing outside my bedroom door.

"Scorpius!" I said excitedly. Scorpius smiled, we hugged liked brothers.

"How did you get here? I just sent you a letter." I admired his sense of my pain.

"Been having an awful time?" He asked me, smirking.

"Definitely." I told him

"That explains why all your stuff in packed in your room." he said knowledgeably.

"How were you-"

"My fathers waiting outside on our brooms, we flew here to get you, he's loading your stuff on his broom at this moment." Scorpius explained to me. I had two broomsticks, one old cheap one my father gave me when I was a child. And a Firebolt 2000, one of the newest and fastest broom ever. Mother Malfoy bought me and Scorpius one when we were in Diagon Alley last year. I keep that at the Malfoy Manor, father said if I bring anything from there he'll snap it in half. Fat load, all he can snap into is a Slim Jim.

"Are you okay? You look more miffed then ever." Scorpius asked. I looked at my feet. I knew he would be mad at me for not standing u for myself.

"I had a fight with James at the table tonight. I told him off though, I think. And when I left Albus said something like 'he's a nutter.' I was going to curse him,- but I didn't." I told him. He looked completely outraged.

"What have I told you! Don't let those _filthy_ Gryffindors push you around! Come on!" He said before grabbing me by my collar and dragging me downstairs. He was like the big brother, he _was_ the big brother. Born two weeks before me on August 1st.

"No- Scorpius- No one knows your here!" I gasped trying to stop him from going downstairs, and from chocking me.

"Then I'll make one hell of an entrance" He spat.

He kept to his word, and we were at the foot of the stairs before he let me go. We could see clearly into the kitchen, it was at the foot of the stairs. And after the kitchen was the dining room, where everyone was.

"Now from here shoot the Body Bind curse at him." Scorpius ordered. My hand shook as I took out my wand. I decided to get it over with, then Scorpius wouldn't get mad at me. I whispered the curse into my wand. A jet of violet shot out of it, hitting Albus straight in the head. He became rigid and fell over, everyone's eyes turned to the kitchen, where the light had come from. After everyone got a good look at us I yelled to Scorpius "RUN!" And we sprinted up to my room. We could hear a lot of feet after us, and we could see the entire family behind us. We laughed and shouted to each other 'til we reached my room. We jumped out the window and onto our brooms, and sped off with Daddy Malfoy.

We laughed for what seemed like forever, and when we told Daddy Malfoy what happened he was so proud he took us for ice cream before we went home.

Home. My home, the Malfoy Manor. It was the only place that ever felt like home to me. A place where everyone liked me, and everyone talked to me. Scorpius motioned for me to follow him, and like a lost puppy, I did.

I really don't understand why I do, he has that type of control over people. People like my sister. Oh yeah, my sister, she's the main one who talks people out of talking to me. She's so perfect, and clean, and the role Weasley. The perfect Weasley, the Weasley people pray for. I'm just a by-product of her Weasley. But as a Malfoy, I'm a role Malfoy, I think. At least that's what Father Malfoy said to my dad at work one day. The day my dad came back with a black eye and a suspension. The day I was punished for three weeks.

To me, she's a round-about slut, who is like many of the girls James dates, easy.

Watch when she becomes pregnant, then I'll be the model Weasley.

Or the baby will, oh well, I'll be the model Malfoy

Anyway, so Scorpius is my best friend, he has this power around the school. And as long as I hang out with him, no one, sometimes, ever bothers me. Except for maybe James, Al, Rose, Louise, Everyone one of James' girlfriends, the house elves, All other three houses, some teachers, and that giant squid. But other then that, I'm not very well picked on.

"Oh dear! Why didn't anyone tell me you were here, I must make more food for dinner." Scorpius' mum rushed back into the kitchen.

"Loony, that one is." Scorpius joked, "Come on, my father bought us new brooms, we should go try them out." He talked about being rich as though he were talking about the weather. It never bothered him that sometimes I would come over all ragged. He doesn't like my family much either.

When I saw the brooms my mouth dropped. "Whoa! Scorpius these are amazing!" Scorpius smirked broadly.

"That what I- wait I'm sorry- _We _get for having such a wonderful Father. C'mon lets go practice on the pitch."

I really like Father Malfoy. He likes me a lot too, every time I walk by, he smirks. I think he likes me, is that like? Oh well, he's the only grown man who at least smirks at me.

Draco Malfoy walked with a strut around the ministry of magic. Everyone knew him to be "Top Dog" always getting promotions and bossing people around. But people loved doing what he said, for the fact that he was so handsome.

"Weasley. Potter" He said professionally to the two men that had just walked by him.

"Where is my son!" Ron immediately turned on him. Draco put on a confused face.

"Oh, now he is your son? Really, I thought he was garbage to you." He said neatly. Ron went pink around his ears. Draco went on, louder this time, trying to draw attention.. "You seemed to have shunned him around you family, you too Potter. His name is dirt to you now that he is a Slytherin? That's why he has to sneak off to my house to be loved?"

"I've never shunned my nephew, Malfoy and you know that." Harry sneered through gritted teeth.

Draco went on, "All right then, but that still doesn't stop his own father from hating him."

"He doesn't like you." Ron mumbled sinisterly.

"Why I am shocked!" Draco faked a shocked face. "Seeing as he calls me, what was it again, oh yes, Daddy Malfoy. For I am the one who takes care of him, along with my wife." Ron's face froze at the sound of, Daddy Malfoy, no Weasley would even make due with a friend like the Malfoys.

"Come on Ron." Harry said, turning him away. But Draco wasn't quite finished yet.

"I hate that red color of his! What about blond?" He had finally touched a nerve.

_SO as you can see_

_Harry's okay with Hugo_

_Because of his secret ;)_

_Hoped you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	3. Blonde

"Blonde are you kidding me?" Ron shouted at his child and wife.

"Now Ron, think for a moment, now Hugo, honey would you like to go blonde?" My mother asked me.

"If it will make me part of the Malfoys yes" I answered truthfully. That sent my father off on a rage. But he did not get it, it was partly his fault why I felt this way. He started the whole shunning me after I got into Slytherin thing. I was willing to still be part of the family, but they pushed me away, to the point where I don't even want to be a Weasley anymore, Hugo Malfoy sounds much better.

Luckily my father was interrupted by a knocking at the door. He went to answer it, and I sneaked around the corner to see who it was. My heart stopped and all breath left my body. Selene Lovegood was standing at my door. I am completely in love with that girl, if you haven't guessed. I had a three year plan to get her, and now that I am heading into my third year, I believe my plan will have come full circle.

"Hugo, someone's at the door for you." My father called. I bolted towards the door and moved him aside.

"Hello Hugo" she said in her dreaming, almost breathless way.

"H-Hi Selene." I answered.

"Is James here?" she asked me. Was she really asking for my cousin at my house?

"No, but do you want to come in?" I asked her.

"Um, no it's fine though, I only had to give something to him. I was nice seeing you though Hugo." She said before walking off. I closed the door behind her and started to walk to my room.

"Who was that?" James asked me as we met on the stairs.

"No one." I answered, "Why are you always at my house?"

"Your parents invite me over, I guess I'm the son they've always wanted." James smirked at my sad face and walked away.

I turned to my parent, I wanted them to say something to him. Make him apologize for his words. But they just sat there looking at me. I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I wanted to jump on my bed and cry, but someone was already there.

"Goodness Scorpius, you scared me." He had been laying coolly on my bed.

"I've been waiting for you, you're father sure can yell. My father's never yelled at me or you." Scorpius said smugly. He was always trying to get me to leave my family forever, but I just can't do that yet.

"Why have you come here?" I asked him.

"I saw Silly Selene walk to your door." he said, not quiet answering my question.

"Stop calling her that." I threatened him. He just smiled like his father.

"What? Shes crazy just like her mother." Scorpius informed me, "And- you like her." he added, told me about my self. I sat down at my desk, and let my head hit the wood before I said.

"How come she doesn't like me back Scorpius? Why does she like James?" He always seemed to have all the answers, so I was always asking him questions.

"Well you're not, how do I put this nicely, strong enough. I least James has the gonads to prance around the school like a twit. You need strength, my brother. And that is why I'm here." he said jumping off my bed and lifting my head off my desk. "You can see all the girls always after me. So I'm putting you through a Malfoy boot camp. For a week you'll be staying at my house and I'll teach you my ways, and doing something about that bats nest you call hair. I mean honestly bro, my hand could get stuck in there." It was true my hair had always been the ugliest shade of red and in an Afro.

"Are you sure that will work Scorpius?" I asked him making sure he knew what he was doing.

"Positive." He assured me. "You won't need any of _your _things, you'll be going through a makeover too. Now get up we have to go." I stood he started towards my door. "My father will pick us up at the front of your house, he knows it really pisses your dad off." We made it to the stairs when I asked him: "Why are you doing this for me?" Scorpius put his arm around my shoulders.

"You are a brother to me. And you're somewhat of a son to my Mum and Dad, and none of us will be seen with you in public if you look and act the way you do. I know I will not be made fun of because my brother is the only third year this year who doesn't have a girlfriend." I followed Scorpius around my own house, and then we reached the front door, which gave a full view to everyone in the living to anyone who was at the door.

"What is he doing here?" My father yelled from the couch.

"Don't strain your mouth, oaf you need that for eating as I can see." Scorpius insulted him. He was always very brave, and I admired him for that. I knew I could never be as brave as him.

"Hasn't you parents taught you any manners?" my mum asked him, "Firstly you don't just show up in a persons house, secondly you respect all those who own it."

"Listen Hermione, you have nerve to talk to Scorpius about respect, don't you have to give some to get it?" I told her. I felt just as brave as Scorpius, maybe because he was coaching me the entire time, but still I had stood up to one of my parents, and that was a start.

Someone knocked at my door, I opened it and Father Malfoy was standing there, tall and just as handsome as ever. It made me jealous that Scorpius had a gleaming handsome father, that made him handsome. And all I had was a fat ugly one, which made me ugly too.

"Hello father." Scorpius said happily

"Hello Father Malfoy." I said, he smiled even bigger at me then he did Scorpius.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" My father said managing to get up for once.

"I'm here to get my sons." Daddy Draco answered putting an emphasis on _sons_. It made me smile that he called me his son, it was all I ever wanted to be, but my father didn't think that was a compliment.

"He is not your son." He spat angrily at Father Malfoy.

"Really? He seems to be more my son then yours now a days." Father Malfoy was always so clever. "He seems to want to be my son too, I mean, he is always at my house and is willingly coming to stay with us for a week. I may even keep him later. Your parenting style sucks Weasley, your daughter is the whore of Hogwarts and you've given up on your only good kid." He chuckled "Lets go boys." He and Scorpius walked out the door.

"Hugo, don't you dare walk out that door!" My mother threatened me. I looked outside to see Father Malfoy ans Scorpius motioning me to come on, I then looked at my hard faced parents. I said to them,

"If you walk upstairs you can see Rose and her boyfriend having it out in her bedroom." and with that I shut the door and hoped on my broom with my real family. We rose into the air, and sat for a second. After hearing two loud screams and my father yelling we knew they had finally got to see the real Rose. Me and Scorpius smiled at each other then flew off to catch up with Father Malfoy.

I ended up staying for two weeks with my family. During those weeks I ate, slept, and did everything as a Malfoy. I got a whole new wardrobe, compliments of Mum Malfoy, and if I did everything right, at night me and Scorpius would sneak into his bathroom and charm a chunk of my hair a different color. By the last day my hair was completely a different color and it was straightened. It didn't lay flat on my head like Scorpius' did, but it was longer and sat regularly. I thought I looked pretty good, but I knew my parents wouldn't approve. And I had to go back and get my Hogsmead letter signed. Daddy Draco tried to sign it but it had to be signed by a parent. A birth parent that is, because when it all comes down to it, Daddy Draco is my parent.

They flew with me to my house so I could get it signed, I threw a beanie on my head so they wouldn't see my new hair. I got off my broom and opened the front door. My parents looked exactly like I how we left them. I started to walk over to them, but I crossed paths with Rose first.

"You got me grounded you little toad." She whispered angrily to me

"You got yourself grounded, slut, now move on." I finally made it to my parents, I thrust the letter to them, they signed it without looking at me. I guess we both knew we didn't want to talk to each other, but Rose didn't want me to leave without getting back at me.

"Hey Mum and Dad!" She shouted, they turned and looked at her, she was right next to me. "Have you seen Hugo new hair?" She asked them, how did she see my hair, did I have a little bit out? They watched as we fought, she tried to take my hat off, and I tried to keep it on. I had never gained the Malfoy strength, so she won. My parents gasped and my mother started to cry. Just as I had thought, they didn't like my new straightened Blonde hair.

These chapters are coming pretty fast

Sorry they won't be this fast everytime

I'll update this every Monday for sure

And Friday if I can

Hoped you liked it :)

LivinLaVidaLou


	4. Change

_Got a little bored_

_So decided to update_

_Enjoy :)_

x

My father was holding me down, trying to curse my hair or something, but I was struggling to much to allow him to do that.

"No... Son.. Of mine... Malfoy!" He grumbled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I kept shouting, my mother wasn't too far away, pleading.

"Now Ron really? This is not the way to handle this!" She was saying, but it wasn't like she was trying to stop him. We wrestled for a little, then next thing I knew he was being yanked off me but my Uncle Harry.

"You've gone mad!" Uncle Harry yelled at him. My Aunt Ginny gasped, "You've ruined his hair!" she shot my father a very nasty look. I ran up to my bedroom and closed the door, before anyone could say another word to me. I hated them all, they wanted nothing to do with me, and the feeling was mutual. That's when I remembered my real family was waiting outside for me. I put my hat back on and opened my window. I climbed down the side of my house, well fell really. I landed at the feet of Scorpius, who was laughing heatedly.

"You idiot, you could've hurt yourself. Why didn't you use the door like normal people?" He laughed

"Because I don't live with normal people." I pointed out. He nodded with a smile, as though he were glad I actually made a good come back. I got on my broom and we took off. I soon found myself at my real home again. Me and Scorpius ran up to our room, he jumped on his bed while I sat on mine.

"You can take off that stupid hat now. You look like some common muggle." Scorpius pointed out. I'd just remembered I had my hat on, so I took it off. Scorpius look one look at my head and his eyes widened, he then burst out in laughter. I didn't understand why he was laughing so I looked in the mirror. My hair was now a complete rainbow, I screamed at my reflection. School was tomorrow, there was no way I was going like this.

I was quite angry on the train, and didn't feel like speaking.

"Cheer up!" Scorpius told me, "You may not be blonde anymore but at least your head no longer looks like a circus clown's ass." Scorpius' girlfriend giggled, and so did Max, Yevor and Freddie, our friends.

"I would have died to see that." Yevor commented.

"Shove off." I told him, pulling my hat farther down onto my face.

"It can't look that bad." A wispy voice said, I recognized it completely.

"Aw Selene glad you got my request to join us." Scorpius said. I sat there, hat still pulled over my face, for which I was glad because my face had gone very hot. And whenever my face got hot, I knew I was blushing hard.

"You heard the girl, go and give us a look." Max insisted, he tried to pull my hat off. I fought him off, no one was about to see my shame of an appearance. I could feel Selene sit next to me. Everything was silent for a moment.

"Aren't you gonna take your hat off for your lady friend?" Scorpius more of ordered then asked. I shook my head like a child.

"Please Hugo? I really want to see it. And if its bad, I won't laugh. I know how it is to have people laughing at you." Selene whispered to me. Her soft voice was ever so convincing. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and took off my hat.

Yevor wolf whistled, Freddie started whooping, Max said, "Oh my gosh!"

It was true my hair was now red again, a darker red this time though. We didn't know how to curse the dark colors back to blonde so we just took all the coloring out. I felt like a twit, I reminded myself of the old me and for that I wanted to die.

"You don't look bad at all!" Max finished.

"I agree, its quite nice actually." Selene told me. My heart melted.

"I like how its laying down, and sticking up all randomly." Freddie complimented. Everyone was really into it, Scorpius smiled and winked at me. I was only really happy that Selene liked it, she mattered most to me

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The entire school seemed to like my new appearance too. They all left me alone, granted, they probably didn't recognize me and didn't know who to harass. But it was nice.

"Hey Scor, who's your new friend?" A rather lovely 4th year girl asked Scorpius. But that was a rather stupid question, she knew exactly who Max was.

"Who? Him?" Scorpius asked, pointing to Max.

"No, the cute tall one with the red hair." She explained, looking at me. Her friends giggled, I was utterly in shock.

"Oh him" Scorpius grinned, "You know him, That's Hugo Weasley."

"Hugo Weasley?" The girls gasped in unison. "That can't be him." "No way!" "But he's _cute_!" They were saying. I just stood there, and subconsciously patted my hair down. But I didn't have to anymore, it was laying by itself. The girls stayed for a while to touch my hair then skipped away.

"Who knew hair could make such a difference." I said happily. Yevor slapped me on the back.

"Looks like you've finally got yourself some game Hugo." he added.

Selene had agreed to sit with me outside during lunch, we sat away from everyone else.

"So yeah, everyone has been really nice to me lately. I think its my hair, its only a little darker and its laying rather nicely now. I guess people like it." Selene was looking at her books.

"It's a lot darker now actually. And I kinda miss your afro." she added silently. I was confused, everyone else liked it, why didn't she. I changed the subject.

"So, er, how do you think your Quidditch team is gonna do this year?"

"I'm not really into Quidditch, I usually go down to the edge of the forest and look for Yellow Faxes during games." She told me.

"Yeah, I'm not really into it either, Scorpius is on the team though, so I go watch. What are Yellow Faxes?" She told me all about them , and seemed happy I was actually into what she was saying."You can come along if you'd like, and help me find them." she offered. I couldn't think of anything better, alone for hours with just Selene seemed amazing.

I was just starting to have a wonderful year, when James had to come out of no where.

"Looks like someone got the paint out of their hair." He joked evilly. "Silly me, looks like now I'll have to call the circus and tell them I can no longer give them a clown." I really wished he would have just left it at that, but knowing James, he had a lot more to go on about.

"And who's this? Silly Selene Lovegood? C'mon darling, you're far too pretty to be with the likes of him. As weird as you are, you should never have to degrade yourself to his level." Selene blushed, My entire body was fuming. I'd finally gotten her to talk to me, and James was going to ruin that. I stood up, feeling taller than I actually was. Literally, James was about 6 inches taller than me.

I told James to go do something rather vulgar to himself, he was shocked. Too shocked to speak actually, he growled and claimed something murderous while he walked away. All the Slytherins around were laughing and shouting things at him while he walked. I smiled to myself.

"That was very crude." Selene frowned, as I sat back down again.

"He called you weird, aren't you a least bit angry about that?"

"No, I'm not. People call me all kinds of things and my mother said to never let it bother me. They can say whatever they want but that doesn't mean you have to react." She lectured. I felt bad, especially because I'd used such foul language in front of a lady. I was just about to apologize when the 4th year girls I'd met earlier came by.

"That was quite cool of you Hue. That Potter thinks he just rules the school. Why don't you come sit with us.?" They've seemed to have given me my own nickname. I looked at Selene.

"I'm really sorry, but I'm with one of my friends right now." I told them. They shot Selene a very nasty look.

"Oh we're sure she won't mind. She's got other things to do anyway." They directed that statement more to her than to me. Selene stood up.

"They're right. I've got to go anyway, lots of homework so little time. See you around Hugo." She packed her things and moved on. So I got up and followed the girls into the castle to their spot at the Slytherin table. I looked behind me to see Scorpius grinning broadly and giving me a thumbs up.

Later me and Scorpius were sitting in our dormitory early Saturday morning.

"So, did you ask one of them yet?" He asked, referring to the 4th year girls I was with the other day.

"I don't like any of them like that really. I want to ask Selene though. She's very nice." I mused, Scorpius snorted.

"Well then you'd better hurry up. I saw her talking to Potter later yesterday. He was getting really touchy" That was the final straw. I'd had enough of James and his antics. I got off my bed and stormed out of the dormitory, Scorpius not too far behind.

"What are you gonna do?" He questioned excitedly as we walked out of the common room, "You gonna curse him? If so do the one with the blotches on his face. Ruin his 'perfect' complexion." I walked into the Great Hall, and without thinking I yelled for James. He smiled evilly as he got up from his seat, Albus right behind him.

"Aw ickle Huggins come for a Battle Royal?" He said once he got closer to me. I was starting to falter, a lot of people were looking at us and I didn't want to get in trouble. Luckily Scorpius took over.

"Only if you're ready for it Potter. Tonight, midnight, in the deserted corridor on the 7th floor. We'll see who's really top dog around here. It was a challenge, wait, that was not what I signed up for. I was just going to have a stern word with him and hope for the best. I wasn't ready to duel I barely knew any good spells. And James was a 5th year so he was bound to know more than me. It was too late to back out though, since Scorpius had already steered me away. I was going to have to fight him whether I liked it or not.

x

_Yeah this was a werid chapter_

_Next one will be great though_

_I promise :)_

_Hoped you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


	5. Avada Kedavra

_An even better chapter_

_Like I promised_

_Enjoy :)_

_x_

"I don't know about this Scor." I kept saying as he and Scorpius sat in the Slytherin common room.

"You're going to do it and that's final." Scorpius concluded. He seemed to be happier than I was about this whole ordeal. I'm not usually a fighter, I just recently got the courage to talk back to people. I didn't even know that many spells.

"If you're worried about you lack of spell knowledge there's only a few you actually need to know. List carefully-" Then I was imbursed in an entire day of lessons.

Scorpius said, "If you want to detract him use _Avis_ that way you can hit him with _Petrificus Totalus_, which is the body binding curse. If you can't think of any spells just use _Protego_ a whole bunch of times, at least then he can't hit you. If you want to scare him use _Serpernsortia_, show him how much of a real Slytherin you are."

Scorpius went on, "And if you want some laughs you can use_ Rictusempre, Tarantallegra, Fumunculus, or Densaugeo, _I'd really like to see you use that one." Scorpius laughed. That was really a lot of spells.

"I don't know if I can remember all those Scor, what if I freeze and can't think of anything." I worried.

"Then just play dead and I guess I'll have to step in for you." Scorpius sighed, that thought made me feel a lot better.

"Oh and one other spell, if all else fails and nothings going right, use _Avada Kadavra_." He told me.

"I've never heard of that before? What does it do?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but I once heard my father talk about it. He said it had something to do with finishing enemies. And that's what you want to do in a duel right?" Because of his father Scorpius' mind seem far more advanced than any of the other third years, so I trusted him.

Scorpius checked his watch, "It's almost time, lets go." We got up, my legs felt like jelly and my stomach felt as though it were trying to turn itself inside out.

"Are you guys going now, HEY EVERYONE THEY'RE LEAVING!" A fifth year I didn't even know yelled to the common room. It had just occurred to me that almost all the Slytherins were still up, and they had been waiting to see my fight. As we walked out of the common room and into the halls I asked Scorpius;

"Why are they coming? I didn't know the whole school was going to watch!"

"Did I not tell you, I sold tickets. The Event Of The Year: James Potter vs Hugo Weasley!" He joked, I saw nothing funny about this.

"But with all these people we'll get caught!"

"No worries, we moved the location into the Room of Requirement, that way a lot of people can show up and we won't be just wandering the halls." He explained, this didn't make me feel any better. I just knew more people wanted to see my fail, and laugh at me. Treat me like crap, even if they did like my new hair.

We all got into the Room of Requirement unnoticed, thought a part of me had hoped a teacher would catch us. The room was huge, it looked like a tiny stadium, complete with stands for people to sit in. Scorpius led me to the middle of the stadium. James had not shown up yet. _Maybe he chickened out. Maybe he won't show and I'll win by default, _I though hopefully. But just then James and a large amount of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, it always adds to the suspense." James said coolly, Albus laughing at his side. He took a stance at the other end of our place in the stadium. I noticed a lot more people were on his side.

"Good luck Hue!" One of the 4th year girls (Holly) I knew had shouted to me. My face was burning, I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Don't do it! STOP!" a mellow yet scared sounding voice yelled. The crowd started to boo as Selene stood in the middle of me and James.

"Don't do this Hugo, you're better than this! I've never known you to fight, don't start now!" She pleaded. Then I remembered what I was fighting for, her.

"I'm doing this for you!" I told her

"What!" She answered.

"Get out of the way Silly Selene! Somebody move her!" Scorpius shouted. Freddie and Yevor came down and dragged her away, still shouting.

"Exactly, remember" Scorpius whispered to me, "That boy tried to steal your girl. Don't let him get away with that... But if anything (he placed a hand on my shoulder) I'm here for you brother." He stepped back just like Albus had done. Me and James raised our wands, everyone started to cheer louder.

Then, without warning, James shot an orange streak at me, making my entire body turn an ugly shade of red.

"To match your hair!" He shouted, everyone on his side was cheering and laughing. In his crowd I even saw my sister, wrapped around some boy, laughing at me.

"T-T-_Tarantallegra_!" I stuttered, trying to remember all the spells Scorpius told me about. James started to do a hilarious version of some kind of two step. Everyone on my side made sure to laugh loudly. James did his own counter curse, he looked like he was going to curse me again so I quickly yelled "_Confundus_!" A spell I had thought of by myself. James started to wander around and scratch his head like a buffoon. This time Albus helped him out of it.

"Hey that's cheating!" Scorpius yelled.

"No its not, I'm allowed to help him!" Albus retaliated.

"Then I guess I'm allowed to help too. _Stupefy_!" He knocked Albus out cold. James looked at me as though I had done it, I felt my heart drop.

He started shooting spell after spell at me, I was only able to protect myself for a while. Then he used one to lift me off my feet and throw me backwards, hard. I heard girls screaming, on both sides. A lot of people seemed to think this wasn't funny anymore. He then shot one at me that made all the breath leave my body. I crawled on my hands and knees, gasping for air. Scorpius had tried to help, but James shot at him, making him lift high into the air, and fall back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Stop it James!"

"This should be over!"

"He's going to hurt the little one, somebody get him!"

"Hugo run!" The crowd was shouting, it was obvious they'd had enough. They knew as well as I did James would kill me if he had the chance. I managed to stand up, panting, and pointed my wand at him.

"Just lay down and take it Hugo! You're never going to beat me! You're useless and pathetic and scum to my blood line! I'll teach you to-"

"_Avada Kadavra_!" I shouted to him. A pale green light hit him straight in the stomach, he fell backwards, and laid on the ground, unmoving. The crowd started to scream, and many kids started to run. I had used the last of my breath to yell the spell. I had no air in my body, my head felt light and my limbs wouldn't move, then everything went dark.

x

_Wait, Did he just kill James!_

_We'll have to wait and see_

_Hope you liked it_

_LivinLaVidaLou_


End file.
